


Paint Chips

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Emo gay shit, Gardens & Gardening, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, goth shit, who thought those would go together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: This story takes place after the days at DWMA in an au where Crona is just fine after that little excursion on the moon.Again this is mostly male Crona I'm writing for some ease due to the fact keeping gender ambiguous in x reader fics is really hard and I'm a gay piece of poop.I have bean asked 100 times to write an angsty male reader x male Crona fic, and I personally have been wanting something like this so here we go. This is loosely based off of a RP I did over the summer with a friend of mine so most of the story is fleshed out.





	1. Job Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a playlist for this fic](http://8tracks.com/bonebagroyalty/this-kid-s-not-alright)  
>  This fic contains some triggering and possibly offensive content so proceed with caution. I mean marked the thing mature but I feel like I gotta say it again.  
> Blah, balh I'm dyslexic so please don't pester me about spelling/ grammar.

"Oh joy!" You thought to yourself as you scanned the classified section for the 900th time. Since you graduated the DWMA finding work was very hard it turned out. Your partner had gone their own way after you had transformed them into a Death Scythe. You being a miser made it completely unnecessary for them to keep you around seeing as your weapon knew how to wheeled theme self. So off to the classifieds you went, looking for simple work. You had found groundskeeping to be fairly fine in pay and effort. You were always one for fixing things and gardening anyway. Money on your hands were tight and you were currently living in your vehicle, looking for work so you could save to rent a house. You kept on scanning until one particularly small and odd add caught your eye. It was a private add, not for a company or anything like that. The ad was posted by a young writer who needed somebody to help keep up their estate. The pay was suspiciously high for the position. The money was so good and you were getting desperate at this point, so you decided to call up the number given in the ad.

The phone rang for an abnormally long time until somebody answered a bit out of breath.

"H-hello?" the quite voice on the other end asked. It was impossible to tell the person's gender by their voice.

"Hi, good afternoon, my name is (y/n). I saw your add in the papers for a groundskeeper? I'm calling because I was interested in the position," you spoke up as official sounding as possible.

"Oh... you're-re the first person to call m-me about that," Said the person on the other end of the line. They sounded like they were fumbling with papers on their side.

"Ah well, your ad is rather small," you joked slightly to keep the mood light.

"W-would... Would you like t-to come down for an interview?" the person asked.

"Yes, when would you want to see me?" you asked a bit nervous thinking about going to this person's estate. Who else lived with them? You suddenly made yourself very worried. You were going to be out of house and home if you didn't take any job you could get however.

"Is tomorrow at noon too soon f-for you?" they asked.

"Not at all, the sooner the better," you laughed a little and cursed yourself out in your head. The person said okay and gave you their address for good measure. It was heavily off the beaten path. That alone was enough to make you anxious. What if this person was an ax murdered?

*

You arrived at the gates of the estate half an hour late. Just looking up at the estate made you think, well this is how I die I guess. The gates were made out of iron and there rusty spirals reached up to heaven. You pushed the buzzer precariously stuck onto the gate. While you waited for a response you couldn't help but notice the overgrown yard, the house with peeling paint that was being eaten by ivy and just the general abandoned feeling the place gave off. It looked like the yard had not been attended to in ten years or so. This did not help your nerves or the looming fear of whoever lived here.

"Hello?" the person who you had spoken to the day before had finally answered the buzzer.

"Uh... Hi, it's me (y/n). I'm here to apply for groundskeeper?" you spoke with a bit of a shake in your voice still trying to stay calm.

"Oh yes!" the person exclaimed with realization. You heard a buzz and the gates unlocked. You walked up the long path on the front lawn to the massive front doors of the haunted mansion. You carefully knocked at the door hoping the rotten paneling on the top of the porch wouldn't fall on you. A few minutes felt like a few hours. Finally the doors opened to reveal the master of the house. The person was a young man? Maybe a very tall woman? It was hard to tell what exactly you were looking at. The person was towering in stature, thin and muscular suggesting they were 100% mussels and bone. They were built like a man except for their extremely feminine hips and narrow shoulders. The person's face was pale, long and smooth. Their strawberry blonde hair was cut rather short and they had dark lavender colored eyes. The person was adorned in a long black robe that unnerved you a bit.

"Greeting, My n-name is Crona Gorgon," the person said extending a large and boney hand. You shook it hastily. That name... It sounded awfully familiar.

"(y/n)" you said dipping your head in a slight bow. Crona gave you a weak smile.

"Please come i-in. I am sorry a-about the mess. I'm afraid I am one for n-neglecting my living s-space," They lead you into their house. They were right, the paint and wallpaper was peeling off inside. The home was caked in dust and cobwebs that suggested nobody had lived there in years. Your nerves were still on edge. Crona led you into their living room. It was a huge and dusty space with dim lighting, high ceilings and bottles of wine all over the room. There was a distinct scent of nice cigarettes. Crona waved a hand at one of the couches that you sat on with a cloud of dust. They perched themselves across from you on the other couch. Crona pulled out some papers and a pack of cigarettes from a box on their coffee table. "Would you care f-fore one?" they asked waving the box of French cigarettes in your direction. You shook your head.

"No thank you, I've been trying to quit," you said in all honesty. Crona nodded and turned there attention to the papers in their hands.

"So the job I have for you is ground keeper. That's s-somewhat vague I guess. I need someone to c-clean up the yard and house s-so it looks like I live here. I'm n-not good with dealing with keeping up with time and living alone is starting to b-bother me. Which brings me to the conditions. I will provide housing and p-pay you for your services as l-long as can fix and k-keep up the property," Crona finished looking at their paper.

"Housing?" you asked, that peeked your interest slightly. "Wouldn't that be rather extensive for such a small job?" you inquired.

"Not really to me," Crona waved their hand. You raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you bring a r-resume" they asked looking up to your face. Your face fell into slight fear.

"I'm afraid I don't really have one, all I have as credentials is a diploma from the DWMA," you explained. Crona raised an eyebrow.

"When d-did you graduate?" they asked.

"Last year... why?" you inquired.

"I g-graduated three years ago," Crona said trying to give a friendly smile. Instead there face just twisted painfully. You attempted to smile back despite how uncomfortable you felt. Crona sighed very suddenly and flipped the paper in their hands. "Okay I-I have... two more questions," they said looking a bit nervous themselves. "Do you think y-you can fix this place to look lived in?" they asked and you nodded quite sure of yourself and your ability's. "L-lastly...do y-y-you know who I am?" they asked.

"No I only know your name vaguely from a book I saw at a bookstore a little while ago. All I really know is that you write and do a good job of it.," you explained. Crona looked a bit humbled but mostly relieved. They extended a shaky hand.

"You may start t-tomorrow," they said as you shook their hand.

"Thank you so much, ah are you alright?" you asked realizing how much Crona was shaking after releasing their hand.

"I... I'm quite all r-right thank you, I shall see you o-on the morrow Mr. (y/n)," they tried again to smile but it looked more like they were in pain. You bowed and went on your way back to your "home."


	2. Lawn Clippings

The next day you showed up at Gorgon manor quite early to be greeted by the master of the house. Crona looked mildly disheveled and as if they had forgotten to bathe between the last times you two had met. Come to think of it they looked awfully ill. The way there white skin stuck to their bones suggested that sunlight was not something Crona knew about. You continued to try to deduce this mysterious person as they showed you the small cottage on their property.

"L-lights... water... I believe that you will have to provide your own heat w-with the wood heater," Crona had been explaining to you what they were providing but you were mildly preoccupied in wonder. "Sir?" Crona tapped your shoulder from behind causing you to jump. You had forgotten they were there.

"I'm so sorry, I zoned out," you explained dropping your bag on the dusty bed.

"That's quite alright," Crona nodded, there purple eyes mildly glazed themselves. "I would like you to get started with the back lawn... I-if that's okay. I want I-it out of the way," Crona explained. You nodded in understanding. Your mind soon danced over to just exactly how on earth you were going to cut the wheat field that once was a lawn. Before you could ask much more Crona had handed you the keys to the shed and disappeared like a ghost. You caught a chill just thinking about how they looked in the morning light. Something was seriously off about them. You shook your head. This was good fortune though. You would have a steady income soon. On top of that no more sleeping in your car.

"That's right this is blessing!" you said to yourself. It didn't matter how strange and mysterious your implorer happened to be. You waited no more time and got to work attacking the grass with great force. You were stopped several times in the process because the tools you were given were in much disrepair. By the time the mower blew out for the fifth time you were dripping in sweat as the sun loomed over head. You begin to release this job was not as easy as it looked. Crona decided to reappear while you were staring angrily into the lawn mower. Suddenly the sun was blocked out by a mass of black. You looked up to see Crona standing over you, a parasol clutched in one hand and the other a glass of water.

"Y-you looked tried so brought you some water," they said handing you the glass. Thank the heavens! You downed the water before saying anything else.

"Thank you very much," you handed them back the glass.

"You are allowed to rest you know," Crona said tilting their head a bit, their pink bangs falling to their eyes a little.

"Thank you," you replied with genuine smile.

"Remember n-not to over work yourself, it's rather hot for the fall," Crona remarked squinting up at the sky a bit. You just laughed at them. They were covered from neck to toe with thick black fabric. Anyone would be hot in what they were adorned in.

"You must be sweltering in that dress," you remarked. One of their thin eyebrows lifted isothere bangs.

"I can't say I am... I'll be b-back out in a few hours," and with that they took the empty glass with them back tithe house. You shrugged a bit and went back to tinkering with the mower.

*

The sun was finally starting to set now and you were just about finished with the majority of the back lawn. This was when Crona made their appearance again. In the dim light they looked much healthier but a bit more ominous as their tall figure glided along to your cottage. You continued to clean the shed a bit as you waited for Crona to greet you.

"You did quite a-a nice job," Crona has spoken from right behind you. The hair on your neck stood, how on earth did they travel that fast!?

"Th-ank you mam!" you tripped over your words being that you were still spooked. You covered your mouth very suddenly realizing you didn't know if Crona was ma'am or sir. Crona gave you a funny look.

"Pardon my rudeness but I am n-not a miss... I-I am a sir," Crona spoke in very plain tone suggesting he was more tired with the mix up than offended.

"I am so sorry sir... forgive me I couldn't really tell if you were male or female and I did not want to offend you," you said. This embarrassment might have not been as bad if you weren't filthy and sweaty while Crona looked pretty as ever in the long robe he wore.

"It is a frequent m-mistake... It's a tricky b-busses living outside of the gender binary," Crona explained to you. You nodded wondering what exactly he met by that. "Ah nonetheless... I'm lonely and I-I was wondering if you'd willing j-join me for dinner?" Crona asked gripping on of his arms. He looked uncomfortable as if he still wished to be alone.

"Sure... Can I shower first though?" you asked pulling at the collar of your muddy shirt. Crona nodded. "Thanks... ill join you inside as soon as I am done?"

"Okay," and with that Crona turned and walked away into the now pitch black lawn.

"What an odd person..." you spoke aloud to yourself. "I wonder what his story is..." Was he a weapon? You recalled him saying he had graduated from the DWMA, but what did he do there? Why was he so wealthy yet secluded like an old hermit? The man couldn't be older than 23? Maybe less? You knew he was a writer, but despite how popular his fantasy novels where he had to have inherited a fortune of some sort form somewhere. You needed to drum up conversation and possibly get him drunk over dinner if you were going to find anything out about your particularly odd implorer. Before you knew it you had cleaned up rather nicely. Having a real showered was so wonderful. The pay was fair for the amount of work Crona needed done. You begin to make you way to the house, admiring the fact you could safely walk across the lawn now.


	3. Wine Loosens the Lips

You were disturbed by how dark and quiet the house was when you walked in. you saw there was a dim light on in the living room. The hall you turned down to the kitchen was also dimly lit by a few lamps. There were a number of locked doors down that hall. You finally made it to the kitchen where there were a few more lamps on. Crona was sat at a stool by the island rather than him sitting at the table across the way in the dining room. He had a tall glass of wine and looked rather miserable. You cleared your throat causing whatever color Crona had to fade from his face.

"O-oh! I-it's just you," he sighed with relief.

"Are you alright Mr. Gorgon?" you asked him.

"I am completely fine. I apologies about dinner, it's just Chinese food I got delivered. I don't have anything to cook... I don't normally have d-dinner," Crona explained. He slipped off the stool to get plates and chopsticks out for you both.

"I'm more than happy with this. I'm not the best eater myself," you laughed a bit trying to keep the mood light. Crona just nodded. The way he moved made you think of a daddy long legs, his spindly limbs moving oddly, delicately attached at the joints. Crona placed the plate in front of you along with a glass of wine.

"Do you drink?" he asked remembering already you weren't big on smoking.

"From time to time I'm sure one glass won't hurt," you replied. Crona nodded again. Not a big talker is he? Crona sat down and slowly began to eat. You noticed now in this dim light the massive bags under the poor fellow's eyes. Why was he so ill? "So Mr. Gorgon... tell me a little bit about how you ended up living all alone in this estate?" you tried to drum up some pleasant conversation. Before he answered you he took a particularly irresponsible swig of wine.

"I I-inherited with estate from my mother," Crona explained, "the rest of my money came from my aunt," Crona took another swig of wine.

"I'm sorry for your loss," you said not sure of that was the right thing.

"Don't be," Crona smiled his awful smile again. That caused chills to run down your spine. "They were not good people... though I was rather fond of my aunt." Suddenly something in your mind connected.

"Arachne and medusa Gorgon?" you asked remembering the witches that were at large a few years ago.

"Y-yes..." Crona said pouring more alcohol into his glass. "I am Medusa's son... whatever rumors you've heard about me at the academy are probably true," Crona said staring at his wine. Wellep I was right I was going to die here! "If you don't wish to stay I understand... everyone up until this point has quit from fear," he sighed and turned his lavender gaze to you. You were full of fear and perhaps it was the wine but something about his faces was undeniably beautiful.

"I didn't really have anywhere else to go truth be told. As long as you don't hurt me what incentive do I have to leave?" you asked the pink haired man. Crona just shoot air out of his nose and rested his head on the counter still looking at you. "Besides since that whole ordeal with the Kishin witches and the DWMA have been allies," you laughed. Crona looked confused.

"I didn't stick around to see what I had done..." Crona began thinking to himself. "You do know I am the one who was responsible for that?" Crona explained.

"You are the one who stopped the Kishin!?" you spat out in pure surprise. Crona pulled his band back with a shaky hand revealing a scar across his forehead that looked like the Kishin third eye. That was enough convincing.

"My blood is black you know..." Crona mumbled taking another swig of wine. He didn't need to tell you that however because now his cheeks were turning a shade of grey rather than pink. You realized Crona was mostly trying his best to scare you off. "Who... who knew the DWMA was doing so well?" Crona seemed to be drinking a little too much as you realize he was nearly done with glass number three now.

"Crona why do you live like this? You're a hero to death city and beyond. You could live surrounded with love and joy?" you pointed out.

"No! *hic* n-no... I'm still a monster... I-i-I belong he- *hick* here... secluded," Crona said brandishing his glass at you, you were a little surprised.

"If I may say so you are most certainly not. You are a very successful individual with a surplus of back luck if anything," you said moving the nearly empty bottle away from Crona who had gotten a quarter of the way into number four. Very suddenly he let out a shriek of pain and you were nearly knocked off your chair by a black being emerging from his back.

"Crona stop fucking drinking!" the black monster scolded the nearly crying man who seemed to be attached to him.

"R-rag *hick* Ragnarök!* Crona slurred. You were frightened but had now realized who Crona was. You remembered hearing about how his blood was his weapon and a separate entity.

"H-hi," you tried to greet the angry looking being.

"Who the hell are you? The gloomy gardener? Get this prick to quit drinking he's making my head spin!" the thing practically shouted at you.

"Pissoff," Crona moaned. The thing rolled his eyes and disappeared. Apart from being mild shaken you realized Crona had best stop now. "Esso what *hick* where you s-ss-saying about me n-not being a monster?" Crona asked with half lidded eyes and a very heavily flushed face. Wow was he pretty! Even on the verge of tears and drunk he was absolutely stunning to you. If you handed just met him and he wasn't your implorer... You heart skipped a beat for a moment before your realized the situation at hand.

"Oh what does it matter? You're not Frankenstein's monster..." you trailed off thinking about the crazy old doctor himself for a moment, what an odd bloke? You yourself were a bit fuzzy in head. "Look you a little bit fucked up yeah? You still have fame, talent and money! Nobody cares how you get that shit, they just care if you have it. Why don't you use your assets? I mean hell you've even got looks why are you trapping yourself up like this?" you tried to help him though you were sure the light haired male would not remember tonight.

"Ha-ha y-your fun *hick* funny! I d-don't need or w-want to be pestered b*hic* by people. I-I'm an l-lo*hick* loner!" Crona slurred and hiccupped though his words spilling some red wine down his chin. He was so pale it looked like blood dripping formed a vampire's lips. Crona reached for the bottle which you moved away from him.

"You've had more than enough sir. I realize nothing I say will be of much help to you now," you said. Crona frowned at you. How often did he get absolutely smashed? He swiped your only quarter drunken glass. "Hay!" how was he so drunk from wine? Unless? You sniffed the bottle again and our eyes widened. He had diluted it with a much harder liquor almost as if he intently meant to get himself wasted in your presence. But why? You turned your attention back to Crona who had spilt even more wine on himself and now was staring at you with half open eyes.

"W-wear have we met before?" he slurred.

"Sir?" you asked realizing he was far too drunk. Crona began to cry and fell off his chair into you. You thanked death for your strength fore he plowed full force into you. His body was rather cold and slim. He buried his face in your shoulder and just wept. This was much more than you had bargained for. "That's it, you need to go to bed Mr. Gorgon," you scolded trying to pry him from you. His grip was rather strong so with a sigh you gave in and scooped the crying man up into your arms. He didn't even seem to be confused.


	4. I'm Comfortable

You had no idea where his bedroom was but you guessed it was upstairs. Crona held rather still and despite his inhuman length he was rather light. Carrying him up a flight of stairs was easy compared to the work you had done that day. You opened every door possible on the practically pitch black level. Most doors were locked but you eventually found the master bedroom. The room was massive with vaulted ceilings. In the center of the room there was a crystal chandelier with what looked like ruby and granite crystals in it. There was a massive four poster with black curtains and lavender satin sheets fixed between two massive windows that must have lead out onto the balcony in the back yard. Crona was half asleep and half crying still. You sighed... you knew more about him now but were still baffled by his actions. You carefully laid him down and removed his shoes. You tucked the poor fellow in and gave the back of his hand a peck before saying goodnight and leaving to your own dwelling. Why had you done that? The night danced in your head as you slept.  
*  
The next morning you got to work right away on mowing the front lawn and walk. You wasted no time and imagine Crona would most likely be hung over. The front was much easier to mow and by noon you had moved to trimming the hedges. The fountain and guardian were still in need of much help before you could even get to fix the outside of the house. Just as you finished the last shrub Crona walked out the front of their house. Parasol again but today he had a long black veil over his face. He moved abnormally slowly toward you.

"Good day sir!" you smiled and replied in a cheery voice.

"I must apologies for how foolish I was last night. I e-expected you to be gone this morning but I awoke to the sound of the mower," Crona's voice was slow and quite clearly showing he was hungover. It was hard to see his face beyond the veil but it looked tired.

"It's alright, I've had worse nights," you smiled and scratched the back of your neck feeling a bit awkward.

"Thank you for staying," Crona said softly. You couldn't help but blush a bit. With that he left you to your work. The rest of the day went by fast. Crona didn't speak to you for the rest of that day. You slept quite comfortably that night. You got some groceries that day with a little bit of money you found under your pillow. You wondered if Crona had put it there as an apology gift. The next few days went by without sight or sound of Crona. You completed the yard and fixed the front gate so it no longer squeaked like a horror film. The next few days after that Crona reappeared and spoke with you for short durations, giving requests for what work he wanted you to do. You found yourself staring far too much at the slender man. You couldn't help but find him deathly attractive.

You soon came to learn part of Crona's seclusion was cause by awful social anxiety. He admitted to it after you made a seventh phone call for him. Ragnarök had a habit of cropping up and making awfully nasty and inappropriate remarks but it didn't seem to bother you. Within a week or so the house had been repainted, the shutters replaced. The outside looked as good as it possibly could. Crona expressed how impressed he was. It was beginning to get colder so you were glad you were moving to fixing the inside of the home now. Crona seemed to become more and more fond of you. There would be points however where you wouldn't see him for days, and when he did reappeared he usually looked unwell and wore his veil. He wouldn't let you talk to him too much about personal manors but he was kind. You were able to strike up conversations about literature now and then when he decided to supervises delicate jobs like fixing the halls chandelier. Things were starting to really look nice and soon you'd just have to do some regular upkeep and not all this dirty work.   
*  
It had been about a month and some change since you started working at Gorgon manor when Crona finally invited you to spend time with him outside of work. After that first night of you staying there you could only understand why he'd be weary. Crona once again had his face covered by black lace. You wondered why he only sometimes resented his face to you.

"I'm more than happy with how hard you have been working," Crona complimented as he sat down opposite you in the living aria. Crona crossed his legs and pulled out a cigarette. He seemed to intently taunt your bad habits by smoking right under your nose. "I want to...I want to become better acquainted with you Mr. (y/n)," Crona spoke slowly as smoke poured from his long nose and delicate lips like a dragon from beyond the veil.

"Why is that?" you asked mildly taken aback, despite this you made a point to lean back and relax.

"You're the only person who's seen my face in over a year, n-naturally that warrants you being at the very least my acquaintance," Crona explained still going like a fog machine.

"Ah well I'm a rather open book," you laughed to yourself. "I don't mean to sound boring but I've said much of what there is to know about me to be honest," you told him.

"Why are you and your weapon no longer together... if I may ask?" Crona inquired testing your openness clearly.

"Oh you know... she didn't need me anymore after becoming a death scythe. I was planning on finding another partner but I had to deal with being unemployed first. I didn't really have any friends so I figured I could uprooted and go wherever," you ended with a shrug.

"You seem quite agreeable to have no friends?" Crona seemed confused. You just laughed.

"I am not really this nice all the time. People get on my nerves but for whatever reason I don't have any issues dealing with you... even if you're a little um, unconventional," you explained. It was true most people irked you but this Crona fellow? He was such a pleasant mystery you couldn't help be fascinated. Crona played with the ash tray avoiding eye contact.

"I've grown to trust you, you'll know? It's quite hard for me to put my faith in people. Maybe I'm just fond of company I don't really know or care," Crona sighed a bit clearly tired. "I don't want to keep you captive on this property. I feel like I'm trapping you in with me. You s-should go out and have a life instead of working through the weekends."

"I really don't mind being here. I don't even know what I would do in town? I have a very directionless path at the moment as depressing as that might seem," you told him he just shot air from his nose causing the lace in front of him to move a bit.


	5. He Wilts Like a Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm sexy times boi

Crona seemed uninterested in the conversation to you.

"Tell me Mr. Gorgon, apart from the anxiety why do you live in total seclusion?" you asked once again.

"I don't know how to deal with people... I'm a writer so I can stay hidden with m-my work. I have enough of an fortune to not real need to do work but still. P-people freak me out. And I... I scare people just the same. It's not easy being the product of a witch," Crona explained. He lit another cigarette as it was clear he had begun to shake a bit. You looked from him to the painting of a woman that hung over his fireplace. You believed it was a painting of Arachne. On the wall next to it on their side there was Medusa and Crona you recognized. Crona had much more life and power to him in the painting.

"I apologies if I've upset you," you now realized Crona looked rather upset. "I don't see the problem, I really don't care what soul you have these days... I'll be honest I've always questioned my morals with taking souls.'

"Well your morals are very hard to sift though. You tell me you have nothing against me for having a witch soul yet your weapon th-that left you is a death scythe?" Crona seamed madly like he was accusing you of being two faced.

"I don't really agree with the way that was conducted. I have never liked the idea of killing witches... even now with the few trough witches who don't conform to the thirty...I feel bad about killing them. I'm not a divine being and I don't think it should be in my power to decide who get to live. My weapon doesn't speak with me because of my philosophy," you explained to Crona. He just flicked his cigarette into the ashtray and walked over to you. His figure towered over you as you were sitting.

"Are you afraid of witches?" he asked in an oddly cool tone. You just shook your head looking up at him. It seemed his eyes had turned a shade of icy blue. He materialized his blood sword and before you could react he had its blade against your neck. Not hurting you but defiantly scaring you. "You should be" Crona whispered in your ear causing chills to run down your spine. You sighed and removed your soul protect and put up your hands in defense. Crona unarmed himself and stumbled back a bit. He fell onto the coffee table.

"No I really have nothing to fear... I lied a little and I'm sorry," you said standing up. "That's another large reason why people don't agree with me," you leaned over the still stunned Crona.

"I-I-I I am s-s-sorry," Crona trembled as you got closer to him. You propped yourself over him with one arm. You couldn't help yourself now thinking less about who was what and more about those pale lips hidden behind black lace.

"I'm not much different from you, you see... so please don't fear me," you spoke with a low tone as your eye glaze a bit. You used the hand not supporting you to pull back the black vail. Crona's face was as pale as the moon despite the tinge of grey that dusted his face. His lavender eyes were framed by countless pink eyelashes. He was at a loss of words as he stared into you (e/c) eyes. You used your free hand to pull Crona's chin up a bit and contacted your lips. Crona kissed you back which was something you handed expected. He tasted like lavender, nice red wine and those French cigarettes he had just been smoking. Crona moved with your rhythm. He threaded his slender arms around your neck and pulled you in closer to him. The way he moved seemed as if he had been waiting for you to make moved for some time. You didn't care if you were desirable to him because you were the only one around, you just cared he was in your arms. It felt so satisfying. as though your kiss had brought back a corps Crona began to move with more lively power. Somehow he managed to push you off of him. Before you could ask him why he had tipped you over onto the couch again. Intriguing. You had not expected to be overpowered by his thin limbs, yet here you were now lying under the black clad male. Crona tossed his veal on the ground and crawled up in your laying form. Your hands fit nicely around his slim waist. His mouth was the warmest part of his body and you could feel yourself drowning in his lavender scent. Crona let some soft sounds escape him when you slipped your tongue into his mouth without hesitation. You could feel him begin to quake little as you explored the inside of his mouth. Crona's face became darker shade of grey wish blush. Finally the trembling man backed up away from you causing you to let out a sound of disappointment.   
"T-t-take me to my room," he ordered you. You looked at him a little confused. "Now," he whimpered with the most needing face you'd ever seen. You swiftly scooped him up bridal style and headed for the stares. You knew he'd waited a long time and couldn't hold back anymore just by how he was acting. You were already getting hard but he was still trying to be alluring and feminine. You gently set him down on his silken sheets. His face was very flush and his eyes are half lidded. The way his limbs splayed made your mouth dry. You climbed onto the bed and propped yourself over him. Two warlocks looked at each other longingly. You couldn't wait much more. You yanked Crona's robe up and off him with some help from the boy in question. You had to stop for a moment to marvel at him. His skin was white like milk. His body was boney and slender yet well sculpted showing he some how was in amazing shape. His hips were wide and feminine, his legs to were long and slender like a woman's, not to mention they looked smooth because of how light his hair was. His boxers were made from black lace and he had black knees high socks that did not help with his feminine appearance. If it weren't for the proud tent in those lacy boxers he would have looked just like a flat chested girl. You pressed his thin wrists into the bed and gave him a deep kiss. What a beautiful boy. Crona squirmed a little under you a little. You released his hands which instantly flew to your shirt. He was very quick to remove your top. A small smirk curled onto his lips. You were in rather good shape from the work you had been doing. Your mouths met again on a sloppy kiss that caused Crona to moan more. You moved to his long neck. Kissing and liking the pail and unsoild skin. Finally you had your hands all over the beautiful art piece. Crona seemed to be a loud one seeing as nearly everything you did rewarded some form of sound or moan. You moved down his torso teasing his buds and giving his abs butterfly kisses. Just light enlighten to be painfully teasing.   
"Oh g-god just fuck me already," Crona managed to moan. The warmth in your body spread and your painfully tight pants finally came off. Crona was squirming and shaking with anticipation. You gently removed his lacy boxers. His erection springing free with relief of release from its floral prison. His face was nearly turning the color of ink. You rubbed his bottom lip with your thumb, kissed him swiftly and then stuck a finger in his mouth. He sucked on it without hesitation. You put more fingers in his mouth until saliva was slipping down his chin and tears were welling up in the corners of his eyes. Something about this image made you smirk. Cussing him mild pain was rather pleasurable. You propped the boys legs up so you had a better vantage point. He seemed confused for a moment. Then you slipped one of your now slimy fingered into the boys opening. He let out an impressively loud moan. You slipped another finger in stretching him out a little more. His eyes rolled a little, some precum began to bead up on his cock. You slipped on a third finger to insure you wouldn't hurt him too much. Nonetheless tears begin to build up in the corners of his lavender eyes again. You then removed all your fingered causing him to whimper in disappointment. Before he had a chance to protest you had already positioned yourself. With one quick thrust you managed to drive yourself into him. You had to force yourself not to cum right then and there.   
"Holy shit you're so tight," you groaned through gritted teeth. Crona's eyes were rolling, he was unable to really speak in his state.   
"Move!" Was all he managed to say. You gratefully obliged and began to thrust in and out. Starting at s slow pace to do as to not out do yourself. Crona's hips quaked and forced you in deeper causing you to pick up the pace. Crona wrapped his arms around you as you continued on.   
"Faster!" The boy moaned several times. You continued to pick up the pace, Crona's moans became screams. His nails dug into your shoulder blades as you continued to pound into the thin male. You yourself were making embarrassing sounds now. Your climax was approaching. You felt the bed creak as you used most of your energy to pound into Crona's delicate form. Finally the the boy cried out in ecstasy. He came on the both of your stomached. You continued for a few more seconds before the flame in your lower stomach burst and you released your seed into Crona. Crona unclenched your back from his clutched. You pulled yourself out, white cum leaked from his exhausted body. You were plastered in sweat collapsed next to the panting Crona.   
Crona rolled over to hug you.   
"You're mine," he whispered.   
"I'm all yours," you replied wrapping one arm around his exhausted and sweat soaked body.


	6. Slave to Him

After that you became much more than a gardener to Crona. As days passed you spent less and less time working and more time sitting by Crona's side. No longer were the days of him hiding from you, now you were in each others presence almost 24/7. At first he just wanted small gestures. Open this wine bottle. Go into town and get me more cigarettes. You felt a little like his husband. But it became less simple work and soon you were a lap dog. You would do whatever the man asked for a small kiss. That lavender flavor he had was addicting and the man had you wrapped around his slender finger. How could this be? You were not an easily swayed man but now you worked yourself silly just to please Crona.   
At first he was easily won. But Crona lost interest quickly and would ignore you despite your best efforts. He was very devoted to wine and his typewriter, more so than to you. This made you rather unhappy. You needed his attention and no one else would do. Now and then Ragnarök would tell you to beat it when Crona was too drunk or upset. That was another thing you had to tread carefully. Not only did you have to watch for Ragnaröc but also Crona's unpredictable behavior. Crona was manically depressed, plagued by anxiety, a psychopath and all and all a mess.   
How messed up he was didn't really click until maybe two weeks of constantly being on the man's lap. You noticed he would have times where he was full of life and joy and then quit literally half an hour later be in tears. He would get violent during his attacks, his eyes would turn light blue and he would be completely taken over by his own insanity. He attempted to kill you once which then led him into forcing you to use your own magic and buy a sword for your protection. He was a lost cause but you wouldn't admit it. Devoting yourself to him gave you purpose for the first time. Maybe the madness of the mansion was getting to you?  
You jumped at Crona's every command so much so he half joked about getting you a leash and collar. You just laughed it off but that was when you realized you might be obsessed... Not just infatuated with the beautiful rose that was Crona.   
Oh my he knew you were fascinated... No, you were mesmerized by him, in an unbreakable, devoted trance and he teased you. Sometimes he would beckon you to do something for him and he'd be dressed in women's lingerie. Always black and lacy, he would sit his limbs gently on his bed in a fashion that was inviting but on those days he'd put touching off limits. Sometimes he'd even tease you with an array of dirty lingo to attempt you to disobey him. This drove you insane because he was trying to anger you and you being hopelessly devoted couldn't bring yourself to hold it against him.   
There were few things that bothered you beyond his taunting. The thorns were the worst one. Crona could control his shawls to contort into painful brambles that moved with his will. His thorns hurt so much when he wanted them to. Mostly when he was having an attack they would come out, but sometimes he just brought them out because he didn't want you to feel power over him. Sure he bottomed but he drove all the way, if you got cocky he'd pin you to his ceiling and just stare at you with empty blue eyes. Those thorns digging deep into your flesh, somehow never leaving scars.   
You had fallen into a deeply dysfunctional relationship but it was the best thing you'd ever had. You weren't sure who was worse? Crona's manic depressive insanity and controlling nature let one think he was the problem, but you were obsessive and possessive. If anyone else ever laid a finger on Crona you'd probably beat them senseless. Crona was yours, all yours, and you were his, his perfectly obedient pet.   
In all honesty you felt life was absolutely perfect when Crona was sane. That was rather often you noted. His manic episodes were far and few in between. It just so happened you had yet to see how bad the man culled get.


	7. Don't You Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm p sure there's a suicide attempt in this chapter so tw

You had been out in town getting a few things you felt unnecessary to have delivered to the manner. Fresh vegetable and herbs and a few new candles since Crona was a fan of candle light. The house was pitch dark when you got home which was not unusual. No the unusual thing was how cold and quiet it was. You tried to shrug it off. Crona probably just fell asleep before lighting the fireplace in his bedroom. You put the things away humming to yourself. Your foot kicked a bottle of wine. Odd? You picked the empty bottle up and placed it by the recycling. You begin to go check on Crona when you kicked another bottle. He's been drinking again, you thought. It got colder the further upstairs you got. Your heart began to pound with worry. All you could think about was the balcony, the balcony! Not the low one in the back yard! No you were worried about the one attached to the third floor, the one above cement and a concrete fountain. You hated leaving him alone. You had left while he was writing but as you tripped over the third empty bottle you knew he must have had an attack while you were out. You began to trip over yourself as you clambered up to the third story. It was ice cold up here.   
"Crona?" You yelled down the hall. No answer. Sure enough the doors to the balcony were wide open. You ran and saw Crona climb onto the railing as you got there. The windy night whipped his night shirt and pants about, light pink hair whiling around. "Crona! What the hell are you doing!" You shouted at him.   
"You came back? Go away I don't want you here!" Crona cried. His voice was cold and still which was not good. You needed to be very careful how you spoke to him.   
"Master Gorgon please come back inside and tell me what is the matter," you spoke softly and kindly. Your heart was in your throat. The fall from here most likely wouldn't kill Crona unless he landed head first or ended up landing on the fountain. Knowing him bat was the objective. Though he hadn't tried to kill himself before.   
"You don't care," he looked over his shoulder. Those eyes were so light they practically glowed in the dark of the night. The moon on his plain skin made him look like a ghost. You slowly approached him. "Don't take a step closer or I jump," you stopped dead in your tracks.   
"Crona please come down," you begged.   
"Let me do this! You keep me from killing myself all the time? Do you hate me?" He stepped around so his long ghostly figure faced you. "I hate this life! Even now I have someone to care for me I hate it. I don't like you! You're too obedient! Don't you want to hurt me like I hurt you? I wake up and I want to die and your sickening sweetness just makes it worse!" Crona screamed from the balcony like a madman. You stares at him confused. You knew he was suicidal but you didn't know he was ready to pull the trigger this much. "HURT ME! BEAT ME LIKE MY MOTHER USED TO! MAKE ME BLEED YOU PUSY!" Crona was probably heard all the way in town with how loud he shouted. You just stood there at a loss of words. He materialized Ragnarök which mad you ready your own weapon. You thought he was game for a fight like usual but he instead did something you weren't ready for. He slit his wrist, deep and fast, black blood beginning to pour into the concrete balcony. Your eyes widened. "I guess I have to make myself bleed," Crona rolls his eyes a little as more of his blood split. Why didn't he harden it and stop the bleeding?   
"Crona stop this!" You bellowed at him. He just giggled and fell forward into the blood he spilt and into safety. You ran to him and quickly picked him up into your arms. He was still laughing, his eyes rolling around. He waved his bleeding wrist about as he tipped his head back in a strange motion. He dropped blood into his mouth and then wiped some on your face.   
"Stop that, stop bleeding you fool," you spoke sternly.   
"No I want to die. Let me die you bastard," Crona spat blood and spit into your face. You just took it. You wouldn't leave until he came back to sanity. Ragnarök had enough because the blood crystallized finally. Crona looked angry and confused. He began to scream and shriek to the point where you had to cover your ears. He rolled off your lap getting more of the split and still liquid blood on him. This was the worst fit you had ever witnessed.   
"I want you to kill me," he finally got out, no longer shouting tears began to stream from his eyes. You removed your hands. You were kneeling in front of the man you thought you loved, sprawled out crying like a child covered in his own blood.   
"You know I can't do that," you said with a shaky voice. Oh no here came the thorns. With every tear another branch grew from him.   
"Kill me kill me put me out of my mystery. I was an experiment gone wrong! Kill me!" He pleaded you. Suddenly burning thorns forced you to stand over him. Your sword was forced into your hand. "I'll do whatever you want just kill me," Crona cried, he gripped onto the hem of your pants and cried into it.   
"Please stop this Crona I'm not going to kill you," you tried to keep your voice still but the thorns cut into your skin harder as you refused.   
"I was not supposed to be born. My mother wanted a girl, someone to carry on the legacy, instead she got me and all I did was disappoint her and take her life!" He sobbed. You fought the thorns and sheathed your sword.   
"That's it you're done. Stop saying things like this. Your mother was a horrid woman and you know it!" You begin to use your own shelled to force Crona to recoil. It took a lot of magic to combat the insane wavelengths of Crona's soul. Slowly his eyes faded and he curled into a ball, sobbing. You waited until his eyes were completely dark before you scooped the sobbing and bloody man up. He just silently sobbed and occasionally hiccuped as you carried him inside. The poor being began to shake uncontrollably. You brought him down to the second story and brought him into the master bath. You set him down on the toilet. He just hung his head as you drew him a bath.   
"I never realized how suicidal you were," you sighed as you tested the water. You felt like you were giving a child a bath. Crona was silently as you got him out of his bloody night clothing. The cut on his wrist was already closing. Thanks Ragnarök.


	8. Clean Up

Crona wouldn't speak to you. You lowered him into the water. The tub turned murky almost instantly.   
"You never talk to me about how you feel Crona. Why don't you bring this up when you're sane? Do you care about me at all? What if I had found you dead? Do you know how I'd feel if I hadn't be able to stop you?" You tried to invoke a response from him. He was silent as you washed him like a child. Just as you went to rinse his hair he looked up at you with the saddest face.   
"I-I'm sorry... S-sometimes I-I-I just can't help myself. I hate the pain of being alive  
And yet I need it. You're too kind,," Crona spoke very slowly as tears rolled down his grey cheeks. You stopped for a moment and wiped on of his cheeks.   
"Please help me ease your pain without blood shed... You're all I have and I can't think of losing you," you began to tear up yourself. Without much warning you leaned in and kissed him. His lips were salty and swollen from crying but soft all the same. He kissed you back without question. He suddenly broke away and placed his forehead against yours.   
"I'm sorry," he whispered to you. "I forgot you care about me again ...." he sniffled. Then quite suddenly he slipped and pulled you, fully clothed into the blood bath. "OH NO!" He shrieked and you fell in face first getting water up your nose. You quickly pushed yourself up and spat out the metallic bath water. "Mi dispiace mi dispiace mi dispiace mi dispiace," he repeated gripping his face in fear if your reaction.   
"Crona please *cough* I'm fine," you choked a little on the awful water. You put a hand in his shaky shoulder and he froze up. "We already established I refuse to hurt you master Gorgon, please calm down," you said in the most soothing tone you could muster while choking on bath water. He relaxed again.   
"Ti ho ottenuto tutto bagnato," he mumbled and pulled at your now soaked shirt. You just smiled at him and removed the soggy garment.   
"Hay mr. Italiano promos me you won't pull another stunt like tonight?" You asked him. He nodded. "Hey look at me and give me your word," you said sternly placing a hand on his warm cheek. He looked you in the eyes.   
"I won't do this again," he said with a hiccup. You thanked him and gave him a quick kiss. You then drained the tub and drew a new clean bath for the both of you. You got your soggy pants off as the water poured into the tub. You sighed knowing you'd have to deal with them latter. Crona still seemed to look a bit worried because of your evident exasperation. Nonetheless you tried to relax a bit and join Crona in the warm water. You were great full for the size of his bath which comfortably accommodated the two of you. The bath finally smelt like lavender bubble bath instead of blood and salt. You moved around so Crona was leaning against your bare body. His bony back was warm. His breathing seemed to be forced to a slow pace. You wrapped your arms around his slender figure and pulled him closer into you, forcing him to relax. His shouldered finally unclenched and he gave a deep sigh. All the pain, worry, stress, it all left his body.


	9. Melodic

You both sleepily dried yourselves off and dressed in your night clothing. Crona slipped into his night gown which was clearly not his originally. You just wore what you always did. Your night shirt and underwear were all you needed. You were about to lay down when you heard Crona futzing around in the corner. You were concerned until the sound of his record player met your ears. A delicate and melodic melody of violins and piano music met your ears.   
"What's this now?" You asked softly in the dark room. Some candle light flickered across his porcelain skin as he walked back to where you were standing.   
"Let's dance," he offered extending a hand to you. You took it and kissed his hand before pulling him into you. Hands clasped, his other hand on your shoulder, yours on his waist, both of you slowly waltzed around the bedroom to the soft music. Ever so surely you span around yourselves like the record playing the music. You held each other very close as your dancing synchronized to the almost haunting tun. You felt your mind drifting away from where you were until you felt less like dancing and more like you were gliding on clouds. You both danced out onto the back balcony put into the breezy moon lit night again. Crona's bones felt like they were trying to get into your body for how close he danced to you. He rested his head in the crook of your neck/ top of your head (high?) as you swayed with one another on the balcony. You both slowed down and merely embraced one another. You broke apart and stared at one another. The moonlight reflecting on Crona's lavender eyes took your breath away. There was something so serene in this moment that just captivated your heart in a way you hadn't felt before, something so pure about the love you felt in this exact moment. Slowly Crona leaned forward and lowered the lids of his eyes. You did the same until your mouths met in a deep and soft kiss. The scent of soap lingered with the usual lavender smell and something else musky that was distinctly Crona. You broke apart just as a melody came to its close. As the next song started up the two of you resumed your original positions and began to waltz one more. Down up up, down up up, one two three. Your feet perfectly in sync as if you two had been dancing together for years and years. What a perfect duet, you thought. You both danced until that side of the record had finished. Crona eventually escaped your loving embrace to flip the record, with that he impromptu lept into your arms. You thanked Death for your reflexes as you just barely capture the slender man in your arms. He rested his head on your shoulder.   
"T-tuck me in like a prince," Crona mumbled. You smiled with how cute he seemed as you carried him to bed. You peeled the sheets away and placed him down. He looked content as you took his now dirty socks off and tucked him gently under the covers. You closed the balcony doors and blew out the candles. The room now filled only with music and moon lightly. You yourself took off your dirty socks and slipped into the king sized bed next to Crona who had already shut his eyes and decided to dream.

*  
Crona was much calmer I'm following days. He took to putting all his energy into writing his novels. You didn't want to interfere with him. You continually worked on one of the odd jobs that needed to be done. Your work was done to a point where you were finally Able to actually read one of Crona's books.   
His writing was quite captivating to say the least. His gothic period pieces were superb. The fantasy fiction he wrote for so well into the cliché 1800's London life. He some how made you feel like theses fantastical tales were true encounters.   
Crona's books upon books of epic style poetry kept you entertained for centuries it felt. He seemed like an old soul, though young in body his spirit had a dullness to it only word into one by time.   
Since that night you could have sworn that Crona was using his record player more. You could hear waltzes coming from upstairs all the time now. Maybe he had rediscovered the life music brought to a home. Whatever the reason you felt like you belonged more now. By now you also has brought all your belongings into the normal house. You slept on Crona's room most nights and your belongings were in a smaller room that was an out of use place. As the days grew colder the happier you were in the mansion and not in the shack still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is ending here since I'me done and bored of the story


End file.
